bravoversefandomcom-20200213-history
Task Force Bravo
Task Force Bravo, originally dubbed Bravo-Two-Niner-Zero, and also known simply as 'Bravo '''is a group of UNSC members and supporters, organized by Captain James Croft. This group is well known for being one of the most diverse, figuratively and literally, tactical elements ever conceived by the UNSC. It has even been awarded the Nobel Peace Prize for being the first human unit to include a Sangheili member. Bravo played a key role throughout the Human-Covenant War, participating in many major and minor engagements alike. The Task Force was mainly utilized for search and destroy missions, such as Operation: EUREKA, but occasionally they were put into emergency service as general infantry. This group is most notable for participating in the Daego Insertions, as well as the Battle of New Jerusalem. But they as well fought on Installation 04, defended Earth with the rest of the UNSC, and participated in the Battle of Installation 00. Organisation While called a "Task Force", Bravo had no more than nine combatants during its earliest deployments. Throughout its existence, one thing has been consistent, however: the Task Force has always been led by Brian Hartley, even when higher ranked members such as Jameson Locke and the formerly-renegade SPARTAN-I DAB-101 were present. When first constituted in 2551, there was little to no organization within the ranks of Bravo. The assigned members simply worked together with none of them having specific duties to attend to. During the Fall of Reach, however, a distinct hierarchy and a system of complimentary positions for each soldier began to form. This can be contributed to the large amount of recruits that were assigned to Bravo during this period. Most of these "New-Bloods" died on Reach and Installation 04, but some, such as Yankel Beck, Jack Brace, and Arek Kaflinski, survived to become permanent members. Before losing most of its members, Bravo's main tactic was similar to a standard infantry element. There was one team, armed with a machine-gun, for suppression, and another team with standard weaponry for assault purposes. This "Move and Suppress" tactic proved successful for gaining ground and attacking Covenant fortifications. But, when the Flood was revealed on Installation 04, this lay-out proved to be ineffective and led to many deaths and infections. During the Battle of Earth, Bravo, due to a lack of members, went back to its roots. The only difference being the definite leadership positions of Hartley and Locke. History Operation: EUREKA After the encounter with the Casket during the Battle of Crystal, the UNSC was in total agreement that a mission should be organised to find and prevent further Casket activations. Twelve Task Forces were organised and stationed on the frigate [[UNSC Sword of Giants|''Sword of Giants]] for the operation. Daego Before the operation, Bravo in its earliest form had a private conference with the Captain of the vessel, James Croft. Brian Hartley, current leader of the force, had the most say in the selection of the search zones. Daego was chosen, and the forces were deployed. Bravo was split into teams to search the planet, much like the other Task Forces. It succumbed to two losses, Blomgren and Chavez, with Greco and Drago wounded. While they recovered Lieutenant Hartley's brother, the rest of their mission, and the operation in general, was a complete failure. New Jerusalem New Jerusalem was chosen next, this time with no advice from other parties. Bravo was assigned an Albatross dropship and an Elephant, driven by Łukasz Petrov. Their Albatross crashed, resulting in the death of Greco. The rest of the team held off assaults received from Kig-Yar Pirates, before making their way to a settlement. The civilians residing there transported Bravo to New Haifa, where they would meet up with the rest of the force. Bravo temporarily joined forces with Charlie, utilizing their Elephant which was mostly intact. They made it to their destination of Tzab Shveh, encountering more Pirate resistance along the way. Arriving at the city, they discovered that it was under attack by Covenant troops, who had placed a shield around it. Bravo commandeered a captured Type-36 Scarab to overcharge the shield's power, before progressing into the city. Further Covenant reinforcements arrived from a fleet over the planet. This fleet was later annihilated by to a surprise attack from Spartan DAB-101. Tzab Shveh's rescue was short-lived, however, as a massive Forerunner structure, the Armoury, rose from the city's centre, destroying it in the process. Bravo escaped from the Armoury with everything they could, delivering most of it to DAB's ship. Skirmish for the Requisition Baker's Apprehension Cyrus VII Fall of Reach Installation 04 Battle of Earth Battle of Mombasa Battle of the Rhine-Ruhr Assault on the Carrier Battle of Cleveland Installation 00 End of the War, and Recruiting New Members Mission to Himmelen V Roster In alphabetical order Original (Daego Insertions - Fall of Reach) *Valter Blomgren *Matias Chavez *Garth Chyenka *DAB-101 *Ashley Drago *Seamus Greco *Sasuun 'Grtam *Brian Hartley *Jameson Locke *Brad Michaels *Łukasz Petrov *Peter Ulan Post-Reach (Battle of Installation 04) *Yankel Beck *Jack Brace *Kevin Cantwell *Garth Chyenka *DAB-101 *Sasuun 'Grtam *Adam Hadhoud *Brian Hartley *Leonard Huston *Arek Kaflinski *Jameson Locke *Joseph Martin *Brad Michaels *Antonio Razano *John Scampi *Philip Wieman Post-Alpha Halo (Battle of Earth - Battle of Installation 00) *Jackson Alcatraz *Jacob Alderman *Antonio D'Angelo *Yankel Beck *Jack Brace *Ron Carmichael *Donald Carpenter *Garth Chyenka *Matthew Davis *DAB-101 *Robert Elder *Sasuun 'Grtam *Brian Hartley *Richard Jones *Arek Kaflinski *Jameson Locke *Joseph Martin *Brad Michaels *Emma Pickering *Trent Pieterson *Bennett Sarowitz *Ryan Shrake *Adam Weaver Post-War (Mission to Himmelen V - Battle of Ascoria) *Jackson Alcatraz *Antonio D'Angelo *Peter Driscol *Yankel Beck *Jack Brace *Damian Bristow *Donald Carpenter *Garth Chyenka *Matthew Davis *Robert Elder *Sasuun 'Grtam *Brian Hartley *Richard Jones *Arek Kaflinski *Jameson Locke *Joseph Stuart *Brad Michaels *Emma Pickering *Trent Pieterson *Ashley Drago *Ryan Shrake *Adam Weaver *Arthur Dent Post-Ascoria (Raid on Oban - Assault on Algolis) *Jackson Alcatraz *Antonio D'Angelo *Peter Driscol *Yankel Beck *Jack Brace *Damian Bristow *Donald Carpenter *Garth Chyenka *Matthew Davis *DAB-101 *Robert Elder *Sasuun 'Grtam *Brian Hartley *Richard Jones *Arek Kaflinski *Brad Michaels *Emma Pickering *Trent Pieterson *Natasha Jinnah *Ashley Drago *Ryan Shrake *Adam Weaver *Arthur Dent Post-Ascoria (Battle of Luna - Silence Campaign) *Jackson Alcatraz *Antonio D'Angelo *Peter Driscol *Yankel Beck *Jack Brace *Damian Bristow *Donald Carpenter *Garth Chyenka *Matthew Davis *DAB-101 *Robert Elder *Sasuun 'Grtam *Brian Hartley *Richard Jones *Arek Kaflinski *Brad Michaels *Emma Pickering *Trent Pieterson *Natasha Jinnah *Ashley Drago *Ryan Shrake *Adam Weaver *Arthur Dent *Augustus Mandlebaum *Alexa Fisher *James Yang Category:Task Forces